Akaishi Hotaru
is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She represents the hero of fire, . Her catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is red and her main power is fire. Etymology comes from meaning "Red" or "Crimson", combined with meaning "Stone". Akaishi means "Red Stone" or "Crimson Stone". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Firefly". Her whole name means "Red Stone of the Firefly". History Bio * Name: Akaishi Hotaru * Species: Human * Zodiac: Taurus * Blood-Type: 0 * Weight: 127 lbs * Height: 5'4 * Eye: Yellow * Hair: Red(Hotaru) and Light Red(Blaze) * Problem(s): None Personality Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a t-shirt and jeans. She wears a white long-sleeved short, with a circle-shaped collar, just to fit her head. The short goes down to her hips. She wears blue shorts, that goes down to her thighs. She wears a red short-sleeved, half-shirt, with a triangle-shaped collar, with the end point going down to the center of her chest. Her hair is in a low ponytail, looking like the ponytail looks small, indicating that she has short hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her shoulders. She also wears red gym shoes, and knee-high socks. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJs, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Blaze, she wears a short dress. Her top is red, with fire-shaped sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut piece, acting like a collar. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of red cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut fire-shaped. Connected to the jewel, is a bow like ribbon, with a fire-cut at the ends of the ribbon. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. There is a fire-cut at the end of the skirt. The other skirt is made of two piece. The first piece is orange piece, with a fire-cut at the end. The second piece under it is white skirt, that looks like shorts. The pact is shown on the right side of the shorts, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white shoes, with red thigh-high socks, both ends have fire cuts. The socks go over the shoes. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. Her gloves start from her waists, with the top ends being fire-cut. Her hair are red, two long, low ponytails. At the ends of the pigtails are connected to a diamond-shaped jewel, with connecting to two extra strips of hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her shoulders. She also has a piece of hair sticking out, with a diamond-shaped jewel connected to the piece. As Ultra Blaze, TBA As Hyper Blaze, TBA Relationships * Yuutomo Minato * Kinminaka Akira * Black Power / Mihayashi Sachi * Energy / Avaron * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Engo / Arata Cure Blaze is Hotaru's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Super Commune and her Super Stylus. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attacks Songs Hotaru's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Trivia * Hotaru's birthday falls on April 24th, making her a Taurus. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!